


Snowman

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, First Time, M/M, Sauna, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Blair would rather spend all his time in the sauna instead of skiing, Jim’s not going to argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2005 for Sentinel Thursday’s Challenge #75: [Steve Walker Picture](http://stevewalkerartist.com/). I chose [‘Snowman’](http://www.flickr.com/photos/30788831@N00/231774969/). Check out his website for truly beautiful paintings of men.  
> Betaread by the wonderful gals at Senbeta, with particular thanks to PatK whose enthusiastic ruthlessness and suggested alternatives made this a much better story. And a big cheer for Elmyraemilie, who came up with this inspiring challenge.

Blair grumbled when Jim came up with the idea of cross-country skiing. He grumbled while he was packing, he grumbled throughout the drive to the mountains, as they drove up to the cabin, and all the way up the path to the front door lugging their gear. Jim manfully gritted his teeth through the whole ordeal and reminded himself that Blair was keeping him company as a favor.

Until Blair saw the sauna. Then he broke into the biggest grin Jim had seen since winter began. "Jim! You didn't tell me there was a sauna here. This is so great."

Jim shrugged, secretly relieved that Blair had found _something_ he could enjoy this weekend. "A sauna's a sauna, Chief. Nice after a long day skiing, but not really a big deal."

Blair gave him a pitying look and shook his head. " _You_ have obviously never had a real sauna or you wouldn't say that. But we have the sauna..." He chortled. "...and we have the snow. We are set. I'm just going to start it so it'll be ready for us."

Blair bustled back to his sauna, crooning endearments, and Jim rolled his eyes. If Blair wanted to make a fuss over a sauna and it kept him in a good mood, then Jim wasn't about to complain. He'd indulge him this afternoon and hopefully tomorrow he'd be able to persuade Blair to come along on the skiing.

Jim began unpacking the food and putting it away, leaving out the sandwich fixings and a couple of beers. He was almost finished with making lunch when Blair came into the kitchen.

"Ah-ah, no beer," Blair said, grabbing the bottles and putting them into the refrigerator.

"Sandburg!"

"Sorry, Jim. Alcohol and saunas don't mix well. The heat already makes you lightheaded. Throw in alcohol and you could pass out. You want water or apple juice?"

Jim glared at the back of Blair's head and said, "Water."

* * *

Two hours later, Jim had to admit the sauna was an excellent idea. It somehow hadn't occurred to him, until his normally body-shy roommate started eagerly stripping, that sauna meant Blair would be _naked_. Seated on a towel, back propped up against the wall, eyes half-slit, Jim was now checking Blair out to his heart's content.

The small sauna was hot and dark and, after one obligatory measuring glance at Jim's equipment, Blair had happily ignored him, scrambling onto the upper bench to lie down and soak up the heat. Jim had taken the lower bench by Blair's feet and positioned himself so that he could look the full length of Blair's body, admiring the sturdy muscles, the damp curling hair everywhere, the sheen of sweat, and, the subject of his current interest, speculation as to just how large would Blair grow? He was still mulling over that pleasant image, when Blair sat up, swung his legs down and leaned over to slap Jim's shoulder. "Time for the snow, my friend."

Then Blair was up and out of the sauna. Jim sat there unmoving, staring at the light pouring in through the open door. Snow? Was he serious? Blair poked his head back in. "You're letting all the heat out, Jim," he said sternly. "Hurry up."

Jim sighed dramatically just to make it clear that he was indulging Blair, and trudged behind him through the hallway and kitchen to the back door. He stood there, frowning in disbelief, as Blair hooted and rolled in the snow like some damn puppy!

"Not afraid of a little snow, are you, Jim?" Blair grinned at him and mimed throwing a snowball.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Jim picked his way through the snow with the distaste of a cat confronted with water. When he found a spot where the snow looked relatively clean to his sentinel gaze, he eased down and stretched out. The first sharp shock of cold had him gasping, but that quickly faded into a pleasant sense of invigoration. To his surprise, rather than cold, he felt... tingling, vibrant, forcefully alive. Focusing on the sensations, he ignored Blair in the background, now up and leaping around like an idiot who didn't know enough to come in out of the cold.

Jim arched his back and stretched in the snow, staring upward at the tree branches above him. A gust of wind pulled a few dry leaves free and he watched them slowly drift through the air to land near him. If he turned his head, he could see the tangled snowflakes along his arm melt into tiny puddles along the heated length of his skin. The sun danced off the snow and the melted water as if they were diamonds and Jim lay there, entranced.

Off to the right, he could hear Blair laughing. "Yes! Didn't I tell you this was the --"

Blair's sudden silence made Jim twist around to see what was wrong. Blair knelt in the snow, staring at him open-mouthed, his face and body a perfect picture of total shock. Jim watched as Blair's eyes traveled over him and his heart slammed in his chest. He'd hadn't expected Blair to ever look at him that way. Yet there it was, this look of bewildered revelation. An urgent need to touch Blair, to keep that revelation on his face and deepen it, swept over him. Instead, he waited.

Blair's eyes slowly dragged their way up meet Jim's heated gaze. Blair froze, realization, fear, longing, denial flickering over his face. Abruptly looking away, he cleared his throat and began chattering, "Okay, yeah... Now we get to do the whole thing over again -- sauna, snow, sauna, snow -- until all the impurities are sweated out." He jumped to his feet and fled back into the cabin.

Jim stared after Blair's retreating back. No. He'd waited -- wanted -- too long to pretend this hadn't happened. He stood and stalked after Blair.

Blair was sitting on the first bench huddled against the wall, legs pulled up to his chest, face a complete blank as he stared unseeing up at the ceiling. Jim gave him a quick assessing look and decided to back off for a bit. He laid his towel along the upper bench and stretched out on his stomach. That brought Jim's head very close to Blair's and, judging from the stiffening of his shoulders, Blair knew it too.

Jim waited silently, using the time to fully enjoy looking at the damp curls clinging to the sturdy neck and the moisture from the steam beading on Blair's skin and slowly dripping downward. Even though his body language screamed distance, Jim could feel Blair's awareness of him pulsing in the darkness. He smiled, shifted a little to accommodate his own growing erection, and waited.

Gradually Blair began to relax, the muscles of his shoulders and back loosening. He lowered his head to his knees and sighed, rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks.

Jim put his hand on Blair's shoulder and used his thumb to dig at a knot. Blair tensed again but Jim simply worked on the knot until he felt it release.

"Thanks," whispered Blair.

"You're welcome," Jim whispered back and moved his hand against Blair's neck in an unmistakable caress.

There was a gasp in the darkness but Blair didn't move away. Encouraged, Jim traced the curve of Blair's cheek around to his mouth. Blair lifted his head in a subtle push into the touch and Jim ran one fingertip across his lower lip.

"What are we doing here, Jim?" Blair breathed softly, half-questioning, half-warning.

Silently, Jim climbed down and stood in front of Blair, letting him see the vague shadow of Jim's arousal. Then he dropped the towel on the floor and knelt in front of Blair. Blair stared down at him, eyes huge as he strained to see him in the dimness.

Jim smiled and, gently sliding his hands between Blair's knees, pushed them apart. Then he bent his head down and took Blair's half-aroused cock in his mouth.

"Oh."

Blair's taste and smell were pungent from sweat, but Jim didn't care. Blair's cock swelled and grew in his mouth like a living thing and that was also something he'd never expected to feel. So beautiful.

Blair's hands gripped his head and his vocabulary seemed to be reduced to the continuous chanting of "Oh". His legs collapsed, slipping down from the bench to curl around Jim. Jim met each frantic rocking up of Blair's hips with the downward plunge of his mouth, rolling his tongue enthusiastically around the textures of Blair's cock.

The heat and darkness were perfect, taking away inhibitions and giving it an eternal, primal quality. No need to think, just sink into the physicality of this act, this wanting, this necessity of Blair. His ears were filled with the sound of Blair's panting and continuous murmuring, as his mouth was filled again and again with the hot, slick feel of Blair's cock.

Blair was writhing faster now, his moans increasing, and Jim began eagerly sucking harder, his own hips pushing against the air. When Blair cried out and arched, spurting into his mouth, Jim almost came himself.

As soon as Blair was done, Jim stood. He bent to kiss Blair fiercely and then straightened, bringing his hard cock close to Blair's mouth. "Please, oh, please, Blair."

He was shaking with need, so badly that he knew Blair could feel it. It was Blair's choice, but he wanted this so much. "Please?"

Blair's hands were gentle as they fumbled for Jim's hips, sliding forward to grasp his cock and steady it. Dialing up sight even more, Jim held his breath as he watched himself disappear between Blair's beautiful lips. They'd been in the sauna long enough that inside his mouth was cool in contrast. It felt wonderful. "Oh God, yes."

Blair's eyes closed as he concentrated on what he was doing. It had either been a long time or Blair had never done this before, because his movements were awkward. All Jim cared about was that he was doing what he'd dreamed about for years. He was already so close and it took him less than a minute before he came, eyes glued to the sight of Blair swallowing around him, as he shook with pleasure.

He stood there, shuddering and gasping, hands braced on Blair's shoulders. Blair let go with one hand to wipe his mouth, making a faint noise of distaste, but his arms slid around Jim's waist and pulled him closer.

Blair confessed against Jim's stomach, "I didn't know I wanted this."

Jim ran his hands through the damp hair and offered his own confession. "I've always known I wanted this."

Blair's arms tightened, and he sighed against Jim's skin. There was nothing Jim wanted more right then than to pull Blair up into a kiss, overcoming any doubts or fears Blair might have, and _make_ him see that this was right. Looking down at Blair, Jim asked softly, "First time?"

The slight nod that he felt rather than saw confirmed his guess. "That obvious, huh?" Blair ruefully muttered.

A jolt of possessive tenderness shot through Jim and he pushed it aside. Not now; not yet. "Did you hear me complain?" he teased tenderly, his hands still gently moving in Blair's hair. When he didn't get an answer, Jim let himself enjoy their embrace for a few more moments and then gently stepped back out of Blair's arms. "I'm starting to feel the heat. Let's go."

When Blair just sat there, looking startled and a little lost, Jim smiled cheerfully and pulled him up in a standing position. "The snow, Chief. Remember? Sauna, snow, sauna, snow. The sooner we roll around in the freezing snow, the sooner we get back to the heat."

Blair snorted, but as Jim turned away, Blair's hand slid down his arm and caught Jim's hand. "I think I'd like that."

Jim didn't look back but allowed his grip to tighten momentarily before he let go and walked off, through the house to the back door and out into the snow. Hard as it was, he had to leave Blair enough room to make his own choices.

He was several yards from the house when he heard Blair running behind him. Then he was tackled and enthusiastically rolled over and over in the snow. When they came to a stop, he was lying in the snow with Blair on top, sturdy hands holding his down.

Jim gazed up into Blair's face and smiled at the dusting of snow covering him, with clumps tangled in his hair. "You're beautiful."

Blair's eyes blinked in instinctive denial, then narrowed speculatively. He hitched himself a little further up Jim's body and Jim gasped at the feel of hot skin sliding over his still-sensitive cock. Blair continued intently examining Jim's face, for what Jim had no idea. He lay there beneath Blair and let himself feel truly happy.

Blair's face softened. "Aw, Jim," he said, in a tone of discovery. "I do too." Then he bent down to kiss Jim, right there in the snow.


End file.
